Four Letters
by Videx
Summary: Four letters, separately they don't mean anything, together, they can either hurt you or make you smile... [Saix?]
1. Love

Four letters

* * *

A small word containing only four letters. 

L

O

V

E

Four simple letters, and still they mean so much.

Looking it up in a dictionary, it would say:

1) Warm liking or affection: affectionate devotion; _a mother's love for her children_, _love of (one's) country, i.e. patriotism._ _She has a great love for animals. He_ _shows little love towards her._

2) Sexual affection or passion: _marry for love, not money_. _Their love has cooled_, i.e. is no longer strong.

He stops reading for a moment, and skims the text until he reaches number 9.

9) Be in love, feel affection and desire.

Never that good with feelings he looks up the word desire.

1) (a) Strong sexual longing; _my desire for her/to make love with her_. (b) instance of this: _passionate, intense, strong, etc desires_

Footsteps are heard and stops behind him, still he pays no attention.

"You know…" the person starts, and pulls out a chair beside him, "it would be easier to understand love, if you…" she pauses and when he doesn't hear her say anything he turns his head to look at her.

"If I?"

"Well…" she begins, shaking her head she stands up, "forget it, its too hard to explain, but I'll tell you this…" a small blush appears on her face, "when the time comes, you'll definitely know the meaning of the love…"

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "thanks…" he quietly says, turning his attention back to the dictionary, he can still hear her footsteps echoing throughout the library.

When he is sure that she is no longer present, he turns the pages looking up the word lust.

Again, four letters with so much meaning.

* * *

And yes, I did look it up in a dictionary, why I don't know… 

Until then…


	2. Kill

Kill

* * *

Kill, an action that is unforgivable and an action that may save your life.

He knows several ways to kill, either be it slow and painful, making the person smile when the time finally came or quick and simple, never letting the person know what had hit them.

There are many methods to kill people, some of them can even bring the strongest ones down to his knees, yet without leaving any marks or scars on his body.

Still, he didn't know what she had meant, when saying that he was killing her.

He knew that he didn't do anything to make her come out with that statement, never had he raised his hand against her or do something that could break her spirit. So at first he thought that maybe it was some girl thing, and didn't think further over it.

"I love you," she says with a big smile and shinning eyes, putting at lot of feelings in those three words.

"Thanks" he reply, and immediately, he find the glint in her eyes gone, but she is still smiling. Without any other words she leaves the room, turning his attention back to his drawings, he wonders if it's because of the 'thanks' he always reply whenever she with a big bright smile says "I love you"

But then again, how would he know how to respond to that?

So he finds the easiest thing to do is smile and say "thanks" or "thank you", even if it was killing her.

Four letters, separately they can't do anything, together they can be the end.

* * *


	3. Hate

Hate

* * *

An emotion he is already familiar with, he has seen it in people's eyes, seen it in their action, yet he never had felt it. From the looks of it, an idiot could tell it wasn't an emotion you should wish to feel.

Yet, he would never admit, he was curious about it, after all there is a big difference from reading about it to feel it.

Propping on his elbows, he looks down on his lover's face, she seems to be sleeping peacefully and it's almost a shame to wake her up, still he is curious to know, to hear what she has to tell about it.

Shaking her lightly, he can feel her move, leaning closer to her, he whispers in her ear and ask: "what does hate feels like?"

She turns around, still not fully awake, opening an eye, she looks at him, "what?"

"What does hate feels like?" he repeats.

A yawn escapes her mouth, "well…" she starts, "hate… feels like…" there is a small pause, and her eyes starts slowly to close again, he sighs and plops back onto the pillow, staring up at the ceiling still wondering what hate feels like.

"The opposite of love…" it comes in a small whisper, and a yawn follows.

"Aha…" he says before closing his eyes.

The words still echoing in his mind.

Four letters, put together, the opposite of love, hate, it isn't that bad… is it?


	4. Dice

Dice

* * *

It isn't an emotion, but an object.

An object sometimes used to gamble with, that also contains four letters, but still no one pays attention to that.

Sometimes you are lucky and it lands on five, other times it turns out to be four and you would swear under your breath and quickly roll them again, hoping it once again would be five.

Rolling them again, he finds it to be four.

Swearing under his breath he picks up the two small wooden cubes, casting a quick look over his shoulder to look at his love, he prays it won't be four.

Rolling them again, he sighs, once again four.

Alive has five letters.

Dead, only four.


	5. Pity

Pity

* * *

The same as sympathy, but still there is a difference between that and empathy.

Pity, one of the emotions that were first killed, cause no matter what, you can't pity the enemy, you can't feel sorry for him and you shouldn't.

Empathy, to "feel" ones pain, to "feel" ones sorrow, now how far do you think you can go if you keep "feeling" the enemies pain?

Therefore those two don't matter when you are a ninja.

But they are important when you are around people.

He has been in situations where his love had been crying, and he had no idea what to do or to say, so he found the best solution to just shut up and not mutter say a single word, in fear that he might upset her even more.

Reading a few books, some have suggested giving the person a hug, to let them know that they are not alone, that you too understand their pain, that you too can "feel" how much it hurts.

Even now, though he won't admit it, he doesn't feel that much pity or empathy.

But she doesn't need to know.

Nor do the others.


	6. Hush

Hush

* * *

A thing you say to silent others. 

Hush

-

Both of them skipping training.

Hush.

-

Both of them skipping training, to be together.

Hush.

-

Both of them skipping training, to be together, and to show their love and affection.

Hush.

-

Both of them coming back from the doctor with a "congratulations" echoing in their minds.

Hush.

-

It's a thing you say to silent others.


	7. Baby

Baby

* * *

Once again thanks Mantineus, for choosing the word.

* * *

A baby. 

A delight from the Heavens.

And a curse sent from Hell.

Seeing them smile, you can't help but be grateful.

Hearing them night after night, makes you wonder.

A baby also means, you become a parent.

That you are now responsible for the child's health, life and making sure they are happy.

And then he realizes that both of them have no idea on how to take care of a child.

"Hey, are you alright?" it comes in a small whisper next to him, looking at her, he rephrase the sentence in his mind.

He has no idea on how to take care of a child.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" he reply with a small smile.

And he can't help it to look down at her abdomen.

For now, its flat, but inside a new life is starting to grow.

A baby.

Also the outcome of making love.

Or simple enough rape…

* * *

Of course if there is a word you want me to use, just say it, since sooner or later, I'm probably going to run out of four letters words :p 


	8. Keep

Keep

* * *

In so many ways you can use the word

Keep eating

Keep laughing

Keep smiling

Please keep quiet

How can I trust you, if you keep lying?

You're an hour late, what kept you?

Can you keep a secret?

She was unable to keep her tears back

They don't keep anything from each other

Keep your hands off me

Can we keep the cat?

The rain kept all night

But for now, they only use the word keep in one sentence:

Should they keep it?


	9. Time

Time

* * *

There are many views on what time is

Some say, it is not real, that it is something man has invented

Others that time is part of the fundamental structure of the universe, a dimension in which events occur in sequence

Time has long been a major subject of science, philosophy, and art

But why get so worked up about it?

Past

Present

Future

Simple as that

It is gone

You live in it now

And don't even think about it

Simple, yet so confusing

There are many names for the measurement of time

Nanosecond 1/1,000,000,000 second

Microsecond 1/1,000,000 second

Millisecond 1/1,000 second

Second

Minute 60 seconds

Hour 60 minutes

Day 24 hours

Week 7 days

Fortnight 14 days or 14 nights

Month 28 to 31 days or 4 weeks

Quarter 3 months

Year 12 months or circa 52 weeks

Common year 365 days

Leap year 366 days

Tropical year 365.24219 days, well average it is

Gregorian year 365.2425 days, or something like that

Olympiad 4 years

Lustrum 5 years

Decade 10 years

Score 20 years

Generation 25 years, if I'm not wrong

Century 100 years

Millennium 1000 years

Confusing to remember all those names

Still, people don't seem satisfied with just past, present and future

Or, in other words

Gone

Live

And dead

As that lazy bastard to Shikamaru would say, "troublesome"

But no need to worry about it

Its just time

Nothing more

Nothing less

* * *

And yes, some of it are from Wikipedia 


	10. Fear

Fear

-

To fear something

To be afraid

To be scared

You can fear many things

Death

Illness

Or to be abandon

You can also say many things to make sure people aren't afraid

Like,

Don't fear

Instead why can't we just say: don't worry

It's the same thing

From worry to anxious, there isn't much of a different

Worry could also mean annoy, disturb or bother

Somewhere, I find it a little amusing

Fear is kinda the same as worry, showing that you think about the situation or the person, something like that, if I'm not wrong

Worry can be the same as annoy, disturb or bother, a big different from fear

Have an uneasy feeling about or anticipation

Be anxious or concerned

So many words you can get from just fear

Fear

Worry

Anxious

Uneasy

Nervous

Tense

Concern

Anxiety

Angst

Sorrow

Grief

Pain

In simple words

Fear leads to pain


	11. Pain

Pain

* * *

What a small word with so much meaning.

A dictionary isn't much of a help to understand the meaning of pain…

Physical suffering or discomfort caused by injury or disease….

Feeling of suffering or discomfort in a particular part of the body…

Mental suffering or distress…

-

But if we had to make it easier to understand

I would say that there are two kinds of pain, no matter how you look at it…

Physical pain,

Bodily…

In person…

Is something that we can cure

Not always of course

But at least we can reduce it with painkillers

Still, there would be a lot of suffering

-

Mental pain,

Psychological…

Emotional…

Is something not to be wished for.

Maybe because it's not that easy to cure

And painkillers are no big use in this case

-

I don't know what is worst…

Physical pain…

Or mental pain…

You can in the end suffer much from both of them

You can still get scared for life by both of them

And both things can lead to each other

But one of the biggest differences between them is probably that it is not always the same thing that can cause the pain…

-

Some people would rather feel pain than nothing at all…

And then there are others who can't feel pain, since it's all they've ever felt…

Still, a book can't tell you what pain is

Or let you feel it

But of course I've already felt physical pain

Mental, psychological, whatever you call it, is something I don't know about…

And I'm not even sure if I want to learn about it either

Maybe because I already have suffered from it before,

Or that I'm terrified of it, since I've already seen what it can do to people…

Yet, I'm curious,

I can't help it

-

But to feel pain…

And to cause pain…

Are two different things

People would hate me if I did it

They wouldn't understand it anyway…

But looking at her while she is asleep, knowing that she is beside me in bed,

Makes me calm, happy and maybe even satisfied knowing that she won't leave

Imagining her not being there next to me,

For some reason, I don't like to see that happen,

Since there always comes a little sting in my chest

It hurts a little,

But is that what people would call emotional pain?

I don't know

-

To feel pain

Mental, psychological and emotional

Is different from

Physical, bodily and in person

I sigh and slowly close my eyes and whisper in the dark

"Why do we people have to be so nosy?"

* * *

First of all, sorry for the long update 

And second, sorry about the crappy chapter, but I found it harder to write about pain than I thought, so this subject would probably come up again

Anyhow, the next chapter won't take as much time as this one did…


	12. Nosy

Nosy

* * *

The same as curious

Eager to know or learn

I don't think its wrong to know or learn about things…

Still, you shouldn't go too far…

Having or showing too much interest in the affairs of others

I can still remember when people found out about our relationship

No one had seen it coming, so of course everybody wanted to know why, how and when

Troublesome

And even though its been so long time ago they found out about it

They are still curious, maybe not as much as before

But still curious

-

I once read in a book, that curiosity killed the cat

Of course it's only something people say

Thinking about it, I can relate to it somehow

But I'm not the cat,

It's the people around me…

The people I care for…

They themselves don't even know that they sooner or later will get killed because of my curiosity

But why should they?

I can control it

If you look at the people I care for, you would see that they are still alive and healthy

So I haven't done anything

…

…

…

Yet

-

But there is nothing to worry about…

I won't kill them…

Or her…

Even though I'm still a little curious to know the feeling of losing someone…

Curious to see the result,

Would my heart shatter?

Bleed?

Or would I simply learn that the heart isn't meant for losing someone no matter how curious you are?

But at least it makes me feel more human to have these thoughts…

-

To be curious,

Eager to know or learn…

Is something we can't get rid off,

Even if someone gets killed…

-


	13. Root

Root

* * *

I am a Root

Some would say I was

But she would say root could be other than just a rank

-

Everybody knows what a root is…

It is the thing that's under the ground…

Making sure the tree won't fall…

Making sure the tree won't die…

It is, what ties the tree down…

-

But in relationships…

People would say the root is love…

Trust…

And loyalty…

Something like that I think…

-

Of course it's not always the trees can survive,

Or relationships for the matter…

You can't always depend on the root,

Sure it can tie a tree down,

But people?

Doubt it…

-

Makes everything stand…

Makes sure it can grow…

Making it able to survive,

Sometimes against nature,

That is a job of the root…

-

But what goes on over the root,

Leave that to nature,

To the tree…

* * *

Not the best chapter… But I was bored, and it was just lying there, for several days unfinished…


	14. Weak

Weak

* * *

Weak is what? 

When you have no emotions,

And wouldn't care if the people who cared for you died

Or

When you have emotions,

And does stupid things because of the people you care for

-

When are we weak?

On the times we break down,

And won't admit it?

Or

On the times we cry openly,

And do nothing to deny the reason?

-

Can we hinder that we turn weak?

Some would say yes,

If you remember that it's either you or them…

Others would instead say,

Yes, as long you have someone to fight for…

-

They say emotions make you weak; therefore you have to rid of them to be strong

Others say without emotions you are weak, hence you cannot be strong

In some way, both sides are right…

* * *

I bet you were expecting this chapter was called Tree… but, well, there was some minor problems with it, and I had no idea where it was going… 

So who knows, maybe it'll show up…

Sometime…


	15. Weep

Weep

* * *

It's a way to express your feelings, 

Either be it sorrow,

Or happiness

-

It's a way of hitting a sore spot in people,

Making them feel embarrassed

Or guilty

-

It's a way of manipulation,

Getting what you want,

Or just for amusement

-

And of course it's a gift God have given the women,

A weapon to manipulate men with,

Which makes me wonder,

She, is clearly a female,

Yet, she never shed a tear,

Well, a tear that was supposed to make me buy tampons for her…

Instead it's a threat about not letting me draw her nude…

-

But as the saying goes,

Laugh, and the world laughs with you

Weep, and you weep alone…


End file.
